En paz
by Ashril
Summary: Y todo lo que él deseaba era obtener la paz.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

_**EN PAZ**_

"_Si no estamos en paz con nosotros mismos, no podemos guiar a otros en la búsqueda de la paz."_

_(Confucio)_

Suspiro entre sueños, una gran paz me invade, abro los ojos dándome cuenta que no me encuentro en mi habitación, ni siquiera estoy en mi tiempo, poco a poco la conciencia va llegando a mí, siento un pequeño peso sobre mí, bajo la cara y observo su rostro, sus cabellos dorados sobre mi pecho, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, su pequeña nariz respingada, sus labios entre abiertos respirando con tranquilidad y con su mano se sostiene de las sábanas, es la visión mas hermosa que he tenido en toda mi vida, es como si un ángel hubiera bajado a la Tierra y estuviera a mi lado trayéndome la paz y la felicidad que tanto he necesitado.

Esta noche después de tanto tiempo las pesadillas han desaparecido para dar paso a los sueños, sueños en los que está ella, con su dulce voz, con su hermosa sonrisa diciéndome que todo está bien. Pero no todo lo está. Me levanto con cuidado de la cama, sentándome en una silla un poco alejada y desde ahí la observo.

Ahora es solo paz, sumida en la inconsciencia, pero cuando está despierta no puedo evitar ver en su rostro el rostro de mis pesadillas, el rostro de ese demonio que me aterrorizó casi toda mi vida, y es que es tan igual y tan distinta. Agito la cabeza molesto, tratando de sacarme esas tontas ideas de la cabeza.

—No es ella, no es igual a ella.

Digo en voz baja sosteniendo mi cabeza, porque no son iguales, su sonrisa irradia paz, dulzura, la de ella era burla y desprecio. Su mirada es inocencia y amor, la de ella era odio y sadismo. Y sabiendo que no tiene nada que ver con ella ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar pasar la relación entre ambas?

Este es otro tiempo, su madre no es la misma que la mujer que nos arrebató todo en mi tiempo, pero me es tan difícil olvidar. Y me siento egoísta, incluso hipócrita ¿Cómo juzgarla por los pecados de su madre? Cuando jamás fui juzgado yo por ser hijo de quien soy. Mi padre es un gran hombre y no me alcanzarían palabras para definir lo feliz y orgulloso que me hace sentir enterarme de en quien se ha convertido, pero él también tiene su pasado y nadie me ha juzgado a mí por ello… entonces ¿Por qué yo no soy capaz de aceptarla por completo?

La observo moverse entre las sábanas y me siento un monstruo, un ser tan bajo por haber tomado de ella su pureza aún cuando ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento, cuando los fantasmas del pasado siguen atormentándome y causando en mi interior tanta confusión, cuando el odio y el resentimiento siguen dentro de mí.

Todos dicen que soy tan bueno, tan amable, pero ellos no saben, no comprenden realmente lo malditamente difícil que es para mí perdonar, ¿Cómo perdonar tanto daño? ¿Cómo perdonar tantos años viendo sufrir a mi madre? ¿Cómo perdonar tantas muertes? ¿No debería haber perdonado ya si fueron mis manos las que cobraron venganza? Pero no es así, la verdad es que no puedo, y ahora me siento como un maldito desquiciado por no poder olvidar y sentir este resentimiento cada vez que pienso que ella es su hija, ella que no tiene culpa de nada, ella que ni siquiera nació realmente del demonio de mis pesadillas, pero en su rostro la veo.

Y al mismo tiempo que existe esa sombra dentro de mí, la quiero, no puedo evitar quererla y desearla, a la hija de la que en mi tiempo fue mi enemiga mortal, ¿Pero cómo no quererla? Tan dulce, tan inocente, tan llena de toda esa paz. Me he preguntado ¿cómo mi yo de este tiempo jamás se fijo en ella?, pero quizás la respuesta es simple, él no tiene ojos más que para su novia, esa mujer tempestuosa con la que lleva tantos años. ¿Será que somos tan diferentes? Porque aunque debo admitir, Mai es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto; con su bella cabellera oscura como la noche, haciendo perfecto contraste con su rostro fino y blanco como la porcelana, no ha movido nada dentro de mí, no como lo ha hecho mi ángel de cabellos dorados.

Y es que esta claro mi Yo de este tiempo ha crecido en un tiempo de paz añorando la aventura que su sangre saiyajin reclama, era obvio que se fijara en una mujer como Mai, que aun que hermosa y frágil a simple vista estoy seguro que sería toda una aventura conquistarla, porque por lo poco que la conozco me he dado cuenta que esa mujer tiene carácter y una garganta que rivaliza con la de mi madre. Por otra parte yo… yo lo único que busco es la paz y la tranquilidad que se me fue negada casi toda la vida, quizás esa será la razón por la que puse mis ojos en ella, porque para mí ella representa la paz. Eso es una de las cosas que nos diferencia; Yo busco paz y él busca tempestad.

Pero la paz se niega a venir a mí por completo, debería ser feliz porque ella vino a mí y se entrego en mis brazos ¿No era eso lo que yo quería? ¿No era eso lo que en mi egoísta corazón deseaba? Entonces porque no entregarme yo por completo a este amor, por que debo admitírmelo a mí mismo, en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla me ha cautivado y me ha hecho conocer ese sentimiento, pero soy un terco y soy yo mismo quien me niego la felicidad; Porque el problema no es ella, el problema soy yo que no puedo superar mis propios traumas, porque ella ni siquiera pertenece a ese tiempo, porque ella no es hija de ese monstruo, su madre es otra.

De pronto abre sus ojos, me observa y sonríe con esa expresión tan llena de ternura, estira su mano hacia mí y yo sin pensarlo camino nuevamente hacia ella metiéndome bajo sus sábanas, probando nuevamente sus labios, perdiéndome y encontrándome nuevamente, llenándome de ella, y sólo en ese momento mi alma está nuevamente en paz.

Bueno este Oneshot surgió hoy de la nada, algo raro ya que soy Vegetariana al 100%... y nada , espero les guste, y muchas gracias a Dev y Schala fanfiction por revisarlo ^^ las quiero chicas y disculpen las molestias. 


End file.
